Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of an X-ray detection apparatus, and in particular to an X-ray detector and a method of heat dissipating.
For a digital X-ray detector, there is always a digital PCB (Printed Circuit Board) inside. An existing structure is typically to provide a digital PCB over an internal support, and an optical sensing panel is provided on the opposite side.
For a digital X-ray detector, an optical sensing panel is a temperature sensitive component, and it is critical that the heat is transferred out of the system package without any impact on the optical sensing panel in terms of the imaging quality and the reliability of the X-ray detector. To isolate the heat transfer between a digital PCB and an optical sensing panel, an existing approach is to provide a dedicated thermal isolator structure therebetween. However, as market trends favor a desire for making X-ray detectors increasingly thinner and lighter. X-ray detectors with dedicated thermal isolator structures are less favorable because they have a larger thickness. An alternative approach is to add metal poles between the back cover and the supporting mechanism of the imaging digital PCB. This approach may block the heat transfer to the optical sensing panel, but ultimately results in a more complicated structure.
Therefore, there is a need for a structure of a novel X-ray detector that may realize the isolation of the heat transfer between a digital PCB and an optical sensing panel without a dedicated thermal isolator structure.